Triade
Eine Triade (chinesisch: 三合會 / 三合会 Sānhéhuì "Triaden Gesellschaft"/"Drei Harmonien Gesellschaft") ist eine Vereinigung im Bereich der organisierten Kriminalität, die ihren Ursprung in China hat und spielt eine Kernrolle im Spiel Sleeping Dogs. In der Presse und, zumeist als Umschreibung, auch in der Literatur werden die Triaden bisweilen als „Chinesische Mafia“ bezeichnet. Sie haben ihre Sitze in Hong Kong, Vietnam, Macau, Taiwan und China, operieren aber auch fern ihres Ursprungslandes z. B. seit den 1930er Jahren in England. Es gibt schätzungsweise über 5.000 Triaden in China, die oft miteinander Bündnisse schließen. Symbol der Triaden ist der Drache, der nach chinesischem Verständnis Weisheit und Kraft verkörpert. Als Erkennungszeichen verwenden die Triaden-Mitglieder untereinander Geheimsymbole und verständigen sich per Fingercode. Große Triaden Triadenorganisationen in Hongkong sind beispielsweise * Vereinigte Wo (40 000 Mitglieder, 10 Klans) * 14K-Triade (25 000 Mitglieder, 30 Klans) (Im Spiel portraitiert durch die 18K-Triade) * Sun Yee On (50 000 Mitglieder) (Im Spiel portraitiert durch die Sun On Yee) * Bou (1000 Mitglieder, 2 Klans) Als eine der mächtigsten Triaden mit weltweitem Operationsgebiet und dem Schwerpunkt in Taiwan gilt die * Shih-Hai-Triade (Four Seas Gang) (mehrere 10.000 Mitglieder)Forumbalticum.ee Geschichte Die alten Triaden führten ihre Geschichte gerne auf Geheimgesellschaften (Chiu-Chaus) zurück, in denen sich treue Anhänger der chinesischen Ming-Dynastie verbündeten, um gegen die ab 1644 in China herrschende mandschurische Qing-Dynastie zu kämpfen. Außerdem setzten die Triaden sich damals auch für die chinesischen Bürger ein. Ob dies frei erfunden ist, wie ähnliche patriotische Geschichten über die Mafia, oder ob ursprünglich tatsächlich gewalttätige patriotische Geheimgesellschaften zur Finanzierung ihrer Tätigkeit kriminelle Aktivitäten entwickelten (auch z. B. ETA und IRA erpressten/erpressen Steuern/Schutzgelder) und schließlich völlig zu Verbrecherbanden verkamen, kann offen bleiben. Die Triaden sind seit langer Zeit ausschließlich hochorganisierte kriminelle Organisationen. Die Triaden lebten im China des 18. und 19. Jahrhunderts in einer für sie fruchtbaren Koexistenz mit einer korrupten Beamtenschaft. Ursprünglich nannten die Triaden sich "Der weiße Lotus". Opiumhandel der Briten Die große Zeit der Triaden begann ab 1772, als die Briten unter Warren Hastings begannen, von ihrer Kolonie Indien aus Opium gegen Silber nach China zu verkaufen. Da dies schon seit 1729 in China verboten war, kamen nur die Geheimgesellschaften als große Abnehmer in Frage, mit denen der Opiumhandel, gedeckt von korrupten Beamten, bis zu den chinesischen Opiumhöhlen abgewickelt wurde. Haupthandelsort war zunächst Kanton, der einzige für Europäer geöffnete Hafen. Nachdem 1800 das Opiumverbot noch einmal vom Kaiser bekräftigt wurde, wurde es nicht mehr in den Hafen transportiert, sondern vor dem Hafen an eine Schmugglerflotte der Triaden übergeben. Die Firma Jardine, Matheson & Co. nahm ab 1821 auch den Schmuggel in für Europäer gesperrte Häfen auf, die ihr unter den 46 Opiumunternehmen und fast 50 Opiumreedereien in Kanton mit 60 Prozent Marktanteil die Vorherrschaft sicherten. Diese Ausweitung dehnte auch die Macht und den Reichtum der kriminellen Organisationen aus, die als Abnehmer die Droge in China verteilten. Opiumkrieg Die Tatsache, dass der Absatz von durchschnittlich 340 Tonnen im Jahr zwischen den Jahren 1811 und 1820 auf durchschnittlich 1.841 Tonnen im Jahr zwischen den Jahren 1829 und 1839 angestiegen war, und der ungeheure Abfluss von Silber, der schwere wirtschaftliche Verwerfungen zur Folge hatte, führte zu einem ernsthaften Versuch Chinas, die Opiumflut zu stoppen. Ab 1840 erzwang die britische Regierung mit dem Opiumkrieg de facto die Öffnung Chinas für die Opiumeinfuhr, das 1842 Hongkong abtreten und fünf weitere Hafenstädte, darunter Shanghai, für den Handel öffnen musste. Formal blieb Opium verboten, so dass überall die Triaden Haupthandelspartner blieben. 1858 musste China seine Häfen unkontrolliert öffnen, alle Ausländer unkontrolliert einreisen lassen und die Freiheit des Handels mit allen Produkten garantieren. 1880 erreichten die Opiumimporte mit 6.500 Tonnen zur Versorgung von inzwischen 20 Millionen Süchtigen Rekordniveau, wobei inzwischen die chinesische Regierung durch eine Importsteuer beteiligt war. Nun befahl der Kaiser, Opium im Land anzubauen, und um die Jahrhundertwende betrug die chinesische Eigenproduktion 22.000 Tonnen, während der Importanteil aus Indien auf 3.500 Tonnen zurückging. Seit 1880 wurde massiv Morphin importiert und seit 1900 in der deutschen Kolonie Tsingtau das Bayerprodukt Heroin - zur Heilung der Opiumsucht. Das Geschäft mit dem Opium war auch wichtige Grundlage der Finanzierung der nach Zusammenbruch der Kaiserherrschaft aufkommenden Warlords. Shanghai, die Grüne Bande und die Rote Bande Die Stadt Shanghai wurde vor allem von zwei Triaden beherrscht, der Roten Bande, Partner der britischen Firma Jardine, Matheson & Co und des britischen Geheimdienstes, geführt von Chang Hsiao-lin, und der Grünen Bande, die mit den Franzosen im Rauschgift- und Geheimdienstgeschäft zusammenarbeitete und von „Pockennarbe“ Huang geführt wurde. Daneben existierten noch die Tong und die Liga des Himmels und der Erde. Hauptgeschäft waren die sogenannten Antiopiumpillen. 10.000 Pillen wurden hergestellt aus zwei Unzen (2 x 31 Gramm) reinem Heroin, 1/2 Unze Strychnin, einer Unze Quinnin (Chinin), fünf Unzen Coffein, 48 Unzen Milchzucker und zehn Unzen Zucker. Dabei wurden riesige Umsätze erzielt. So lieferten die I.G.-Farben 1927 mit einer einzigen Bestellung fast eineinhalb Tonnen Strychnin. Vermittler der beiden Geheimgesellschaften und ursprüngliches Haupt der Grünen Bande war Tu Yueh-sheng. 1925 nach dem Tod von Sun Yat-sen traten diese drei Bandenführer in die Kuomintang ein und unterstützten deren neuen Führer Chiang Kai-shek. 1926 vereinigten sich die Gangs unter Führung des Triumvirats und Tu Yueh-sheng gründete mit der „Allgemeinen Fortschrittsvereinigung“ eine eigene Gewerkschaft. Das Shanghai-Massaker Im Februar 1926 organisierte die Kommunistische Partei Chinas in Shanghai einen Generalstreik der Arbeiter gegen die ausländischen Mächte und die Generalität. Die Ausländer, die Tschiang Kai-shek unterstützten, erwarteten, dass er diesen Streik niederschlagen würde, was er aber aus Prestigegründen nicht selbst tun wollte, so dass er mit seinen Truppen betont langsam auf Shanghai vorrückte und erst am 21. März kurz vor der Stadt anlangte. Tschiang öffnete seine Waffenlager für die Angehörigen der Triaden und in den nächsten Tagen füllte sich die Stadt mit den schwerbewaffneten Gangstern. Am 12. April 1927 begannen sie ein Massaker an allen Kommunisten und vielen Arbeitern und löschten in den folgenden Wochen und Monaten die dort sehr starke kommunistische Organisation und Basis praktisch aus. Tu Yueh-sheng wurde zur Belohnung zum Generalmajor der Kuomintang und zum stellvertretenden Gouverneur von Shanghai ernannt. Außerdem wurde er Ehrenpräsident der im US-Besitz befindlichen Shanghai Power Company. Im August verwandelte Tschiang Kai-shek das Opiumverbot in ein Staatsmonopol, dessen erste Lizenzträger die großen Drei Tu Yueh-sheng, Hu-ang und Chang Hsiao-lin wurden. Trotz geringer Abgabenlast brachte das Monopol innerhalb eines Jahres 40 Millionen Dollar für die Regierung. Aufgrund des Druckes der ausländischen Mächte wurde das Staatsmonopol Ende 1928 aufgehoben. Tu Yueh-sheng erhielt dann die Konzession für die neugegründete Staatslotterie. 1930 beschrieb der französische Hauptmann Louis Fabre den Zustand der Polizei in der französischen Konzession so: „''Unser Hoheitsgebiet unterstand der totalen Kontrolle einer Gruppe von Chinesen. Sie hatte den Polizeiapparat fest in der Hand, dessen französische Chefs zum größten Teil korrupt waren und dessen chinesische Mitarbeiter von ihr eingestellt und bezahlt wurden und ihr ganz und gar gefügig waren...“ Nach 1931 befreite er sich von seiner eigenen Sucht und widmete sich nach den Quellen von Hans-Georg Behr nur noch seiner Gewerkschaftsbewegung. Anders sehen dies die französischen Quellen von Roger Faligot und Rémi Kauffer siehe dazu den Artikel zu Tu Yueh-sheng. (Später setzte er sich mit seinen Unterführern nach Taiwan ab.) Weltweite Aktivitäten Die Einflussbezirke der beiden anderen wurden so aufgeteilt, dass die Hu-angs den Osten (von China aus gesehen), insbesondere Amerika zugeteilt bekamen, die Changs den Westen, insbesondere Europa. 1935 sicherte sich der US-Großkriminelle Meyer Lansky, nachdem die Luxol-Fabrik in Elberfeld geschlossen und ein jüdischer Schmuggelring in Wien zerschlagen worden war und so die Versorgung mehrere Jahre stockte, große Heroinlieferungen aus Shanghai, die in den Heroinraffinerien von Chang hergestellt und über Verbindungsmänner von Huang in die USA geliefert wurden. Nach Ende des Bürgerkrieges, der mit dem Sieg der Kommunisten endete, wurde die Produktion im sogenannten „Goldenen Dreieck“ von dorthin ausgewichenen Kuomingtang-Truppen aufgebaut und von dort über Bangkok von den Triaden in alle Welt gehandelt. In Europa wurde Amsterdam der wichtigste Importhafen. Südostasien, Saigon Verbreitet war die Opiumsucht auch bei den chinesischen Gemeinden in den Städten Südostasiens. Dementsprechend waren nicht nur als Ausbeuter von Prostituierten, sondern auch als Opiumhändler innerhalb der Gemeinden überall die Triaden stark. Allein in Saigon gab es sechs Clans. Nachdem 1952 die 4.000 Opiumläden Saigons schließen mussten, beherrschte die Binh Xuyen-Gang das Drogengeschäft und bildete die Machtbasis von Kaiser Bảo Đại. Der Opiumhandel wurde vom Chef der Binh Xuyen, General Le Van Vien, gesteuert. Das Opium wurde unter der Verantwortung von Colonel Roger Tranquier von einer Gruppe Korsen mittels deren privater Fluggesellschaft von den Anbaugebieten der Meo nach Vietnam geflogen. Die Macht dieser Gang wurde gebrochen, weil Kaiser Bao Dai auf die Franzosen setzte. Der Vertreter der amerikanischen Interessen Colonel Edwaed G. Lansdale (den Graham Greene in seinen Buch „Der stille Amerikaner“ portraitierte) unterstützte mit 8,6 Mio. Dollar den antifranzösischen und proamerikanischen Premierminister Ngô Đình Diệm. Er ließ einige Armeeeinheiten unter Colonel Văn Minh nach Saigon holen, die die Binh Xuyen bekämpften und besiegten. In diesen Zusammenhang kam es auch zu Attentaten von Franzosen auf die Amerikaner, die gewalttätig beantwortet wurden. 1955 wurde Kaiser Bao Dai nach Verhandlungen von US-Außenminister John Foster Dulles in Paris abgesetzt und die Franzosen zogen sich endgültig aus Vietnam zurück. Der Schwager von Diem, der General Nhu, setzte auf die Rote Bande. Unter ihrem Chef „Rotnase“ Chang beherrschte sie die meisten Opiumhütten und Bordelle der Hafengegend. Gegen 15 Prozent Umsatzbeteiligung für Nhu versorgten die Korsen unter Bonaventura Francisi (Cousin des Spielpalastkönigs der „French Connection“) nun unter dem Protektorat des Generals die Rote Bande. Vorher hatte die Rote Bande Saigons ihren Stoff umständlich aus Laos und Bangkok bezogen. Während die Unterdrückung der Opposition in Saigon durch die eiserne Hand der Roten Bande sehr effektiv war, trieb die offene Korruption und die Zusammenarbeit der Regierung mit Gangstern auf dem Land viele patriotisch gesinnte Vietnamesen in die Arme der Kommunisten. Deshalb ließen die USA Diem und Nhu 1963 exekutieren, fanden aber keinen verlässlichen Partner für eine straffe Militärdiktatur. Nachdem der Vietcong am Weihnachtsabend 1964 den US-Offizierclub Saigon und am 29. März 1965 die amerikanische Botschaft gesprengt hatte, wollte man das System Nhus wiederbeleben. Die Wahl fiel auf den General der Luftwaffe Ngyuyen Kao Ky und dessen Vollstrecker General Nguyễn Ngọc Loan, der später weltbekannt wurde, weil er vor laufender Kamera einen Mann erschoss, der verdächtig war ein Vietcong zu sein. Ende 1965 hatte Loan vier der sechs Syndikate Saigons in sein Herrschaftssystem eingespannt. Den Opiumtransport übernahm von den Korsen die südvietnamesische Luftwaffe ergänzt um die CIA-Fluglinien Air America, Continental Air Service und Lao Development Air Service. Diese Gruppe geriet in einen Konflikt mit einer Gruppe um den Präsidenten und Chef der Militärjunta Nguyen Van Thieu, die 1968 obsiegte. Ab 1970 wurde Heroin auch massiv an die amerikanischen Soldaten verkauft, von denen im Sommer 1971 bereits 20 Prozent süchtig waren. 1972 waren in Vietnam ca. 500.000 amerikanische Soldaten stationiert, von denen mehr als 100.000 regelmäßig Heroin konsumierten. Saigon fiel am 30. April 1975. Mit dem Ende des Vietnamkrieges verlegten die letzten Kuomintang-Truppen zusammen mit flüchtenden Meo ihr Hauptquartier in den Norden Thailands in Nachbarschaft zu den Shan und Karen. Macao Neben dem weltweiten Rauschgiftgeschäft und der Erpressung von chinesischen Geschäftsleuten haben Triaden ein wichtiges Standbein in den Spielcasinos von Macao.Geo.de Quelle * Hans-Georg Behr: ''Weltmacht Droge. Das Geschäft mit der Sucht. Econ-Verlag 1980, ISBN 3-430-11283-4, Seiten 151-168, 190-200 * Roger Faligot, Rémi Kauffer: Der Meister der Schatten. Kang Sheng und der chinesische Geheimdienst 1927-1987. S. 41-48, insbes. S. 46+47 Literatur * Berndt Georg Thamm: Drachen bedrohen die Welt: chinesische organisierte Kriminalität (Triaden). Verlag Deutsche Polizeiliteratur, Hilden/Rhld. 1996, ISBN 3-8011-0323-4 * Thomas Weyrauch: Chinas unbeachtete Republik. 100 Jahre im Schatten der Weltgeschichte. Band 1: 1911–1949. Longtai, Giessen (i. e.) Heuchelheim 2009, ISBN 978-3-938946-14-5. * Thomas Weyrauch: Fluchtziel Deutschland : Migranten aus der Volksrepublik China : Hintergründe, Determinanten und Motive. Projekt (Edition Cathay), Dortmund 1995, ISBN 3-928861-38-7. * Gustave Schlegel: "The Hung League or Heaven-Earth-League", Batavia, Lange & Co., 1866 * J. S. M. Ward and W. G. Stirling: "The Hung Society or The Society of Heaven and Earth",3 Bände, The Baskerville Press Ltd., London, 1925 Kategorie:Organisationen